Discord
Discord is a recurring character in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. He is one of Twilight Sparkle's best friends and Fluttershy's boyfriend. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Aku vs Discord (completed) * Asriel Dreemur vs Discord * Bill Cipher VS Discord (abandoned) * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo vs. Discord (abandoned) * Discord VS Deadpool (completed) * Grim vs Discord (completed) * HIM vs Discord * Discord VS M. Bison * Discord vs Metal Overlord (completed) Battles Royale * Cartoon Insanity Battle Royale 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Android 21 (Dragon Ball) * Alucard (Hellsing) * Bayonetta * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Cell * Chaos * Darth Sidious (Star Wars) * Dr. Eggman * Eris the Goddess of Discord (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Freddy Krueger * Ganondorf * Genie * Jafar * Janemba * Kratos * Link * Loki (Marvel) * Maleficent * Popeye * Sans (Undertale) * Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) * Sonic the Hedgehog * Shadow the Hedgehog * The Mask * Scar * Silvally * Spawn * Warden (Superjail) * Yukari Yakumo (Touhou Project) * Zeus (God of War) History Discord presumably had a rough childhood. Death Battle Info Background * Height: Possibly several feet tall * Weight: Unknown * Species: Draconequus * Age: Thousands of years Abilities and Weaponry * Reality Warping * Size-Shifting * Shape-Shifting * Probability Alteration * Telekinesis * Hypnosis * Telepathy / Possible Omniscience * Fourth Wall Awareness * Teleportation * Object Creation * Life Creation * Creation * Levitation * Flight * Replication * Animation * Appendage Generation * Anatomical Liberation * Object Possession * Transmogrification * Matter Ingestion * Portal Creation * Disease Generation * Blue Flame Generation * Color Alteration * Thought Projection * Reflective Teleportation * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Hearing ** Can hear from far, far distances * Physics Manipulation * Weather Manipulation * Animal Manipulation * Ladyrinth Manipulation * Fruit Manipulation * Daytime Manipulation * Gravity Manipulation * Paradox Manipulation * Logic Manipulation * Nature Manipulation * Eagle Claw ** Can cut through dimensions * Prehensile Tail * Cartoon Physics * Magic Imbalance Detection * Trickster * Old Prime Feats * Rivals Tirek in power Weaknesses * Vulnerable to other magical characters or attacks ** Has been turned to stone twice by the Elements of Harmony ** Had his powers drained by Tirek * Tends to be overconfident Trivia * Discord rarely uses contractions in his vocabulary. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Hasbro Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Changers Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Toon Force Users Category:TV combatants Category:Light Users Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Gods Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Neutral Combatants